Enter the Grey
by F.RockyA
Summary: The death star recently destroyed. The rebellion gaining strength and organization, has dealt a hard blow against the empire. War in its wake the ensuing battles have displaced many people feeling for safety as the battle consumes worlds. As the forces of light and dark jockey for dominance; The grey stands in the middle.
1. Introduction

Introduction

The darkness rolled away as the light of dawn pushed back on the horizon. The first morning sun began spreading its rays as it pierced the clouds. The ripples of light spread, as light and dark separated into distinct beams, like fingers griping the clouds, the sun continues to rise. The gray, dances in between the ripple, bending and spreading as the clouds dissipates with the sun's heat.

The colors split as the natural atmosphere acts as a prism, spreading color across the planet's morning. Light from this wonder spreads across the lands. Touched by light, the colors run across the natural features painting a beautiful scene. From afar, a view of a pleasant serene painting only masks the actual darkness that lays below.

In the outer rim, a new day has begun; the back-water world comes alive. Targis-11-99, a failed settlement that has been forgotten, deemed insignificant to the rest of the galaxy after the war. The failure of the empire and unsteadiness of the rebellion's new republic have left this world to fend for itself. Targis's population consists of refugees, aging combatants, smugglers, criminals, and generally anyone looking for a place outside the reach of who so ever is ruling these days.

The ill-equipped protection force patrols the streets, kicking and shoving along what or who was left of the canteen's patrons from the night before. Mostly regulars, of different species trying to make the best, or worst, of their current situation enjoy a drink because it can't get any worse.

At least that's what the sign on the canteen says. Nazaf's Canteen "It can't get any worse." Not sure if the sign means to describe the life and living conditions or a direct reflection on the actual swill that's being peddled. Most of the inhabitants of Targis either farms, or work for the factory that produces most of the basic requirements for its inhabitants or they run salvage missions for profit.

The one working spaceport, a mile away from the canteen usually sees traffic from locals. Traders venture out for neighboring system, to add to their credit stacks, or the salvage crews scrapping what's not tied down. Not many from outside the system have a reason to visit the spaceport. The random ships that passes this system, solely on the fault of a malfunctioning navigation computer or a captain, who's had a little too much corellian ale, usually whizzes by without a second thought.

Most of the tech used comes from salvage. The recent war has left some unclaimed prizes floating around. Easy profits for an enterprising individual with a ship, a crew or what could be recognized as a crew and a whole lot of … well I want to say courage, but it's teetering between ignorance and well, stupidity. What can be said; Targis isn't known to get the pick of the litter. You would be lucky to have an individual who can string along a full sentence in basic.

The one attractive quality, there is flowing water; Targis weather cycle provides more than enough water for its inhabitants, unlike other planets. The down side, there are an abundance of insects like life forms, that have mass populated the world. Its rumored history, Targis was once a young planet populated and balanced, enough prey for predators.

That all changed when outside species attempted to colonize the planet. Mistakes were made which upset the balance of the ecology. The current inhabitants know the two seasons. When it rains and when it does not. Not saying that the local gas giant provides enough sun for a growing season but the distance from the planet does not provide enough radiation to dry up the rain fall, but does provide enough heat to keep liquid water. That brings us to the other season known locally as the bug storm. For the most part it is tolerable because the buildings were designed to be water and almost bug proof. This season has perks as certain species enjoy the freely available snacks?

That said the bug storm has been steadily growing as a source of protein to residents This directly influences the black-market condiments trade making it very profitable. Bugs alone though a good source of nourishment, if you can get past the crunch are a bit under flavored, after you get past the fact that you are eating a bug. Let's be honest it is something you never really get used too. Hence the locals had to get creative. This gave rise to the seasoning trade, eventually enterprising criminals assumed control of this new market.

The local population is very diverse; the war has displaced many across the galaxy. It is a melting pot, more like a hodgepodge of just, well... individuals fleeing from strife. It has worked for the past 5 standard years, a few lessons learned, and adjustments were made. Is it perfect? No, but it's becoming home for many.

The basic life needs are provided by the planet's resources. Everything else is gained by the meager trade, or gained from salvage, and like everywhere else in the galaxy through the black market. Targis is no stranger to organized crime. It is a locally known fact, or more local legend, that it was first discovered by "pioneers". In other words, pioneers loosely translate to scoundrels, pirates, thieves, you get the idea.

The story states that pair of "Pioneers" was venturing to the outer rim rapidly and dropped out of hyperspace looking for a new area to store and their goods. Someplace where their competition would not be able to locate, hence allowing them to corner the market and also reap the benefits of the local workforce. They jump-started the local economy with the rise of trade and increased the population by inviting enterprising individuals.

The reality is, they were pirates running from the empire, dropped out of hyperspace, hid on the planet with their stolen goods, brought more like-minded individuals that destroyed and exploited the resources. There was no local government or police force to stand in their way. The local population was powerless to stop them. The trees and wildlife were destroyed by over-harvesting for raw materials and food.

After over exploitation, and an increased refugee, the pirates decided to take advantage of the new comers, setting up scams to relieve the new arrivals of their stores. The local gangsters became the politicians, to help legitimize their claims. A truce was settled as the criminals now created and controlled the law. Lawlessness and violence are still a way of life. The facade of a government and police force was established, as each of the new government official's aka pirates, gangsters had themselves carved up the planet into territories.

The citizens of this backwater world did not have much to say as to how things operated. Settlements were setup to act as communities with protection, or safe havens. The reality was they were setup to give a false sense of protection as the local officials, who would control all aspects of communications, trade, shelter, and food. Any attempt to challenge authority was dealt with swiftly, death was a well-known result. Everything belonged to the community, and the community belonged to the gangster ergo. local government officials.

There was however, certain individuals that operated outside of the established centers of law. Carving themselves their own path. Not an easy thing to do but, if you have enough will, guts or moxie, it can be done.


	2. Enter the Grey Chapter 1

Chapter One—The Gray Morning

Another morning, and the canteen's a wreck. The last night of drunken patrons, broken chairs, glasses and some interesting substances on the floor. Nazaf, hands on hip with a rag hanging off his fingers surveys his realm. After a huge sigh, he begins tussling his leftover patrons, announcing its time to get out. Versed in three different languages including basic, he has picked up enough of the other languages to kick out the drunks.

As the last drunk lumbers out of the door, he closes it. Turns around and another deep sigh. Time to clean up he said aloud. He walks over to the computer, key in a code and began tallying up last night's take. A flash of movement catches his eyes as a distinct sound of a blaster setting is adjusted. It seems he missed someone when closing the door.

A gruff voice vibrates behind him. "Mor'nin, I see you have a nice collection of credits there." Nazaf not turning around said "Good morning, for someone who is holding a blaster at my back seems polite enough to start with pleasant conversation." A gruff laugh follows, obviously with a smirk, "Well there is no need to be rude, because you are going to give me what I want."

Nazaf responds "That so?" a chuckle was heard "Well I have the blaster, you have the credits, I'm in the business of selling life for credits". Nazaf raises his head as a flash of movement catches his eyes. A faint smirk dashes across his face. "So, you are willing to sell me my life? It seems it should be the other way around" he said. "Huh, why do you say that old man" said the gruff voice. "Well my good man you seem to believe you have an advantage, when you are not aware of your actual situation".

The gruff voice blurted "Enough talking old man" as a data pad drops on the counter to the left of Nazaf, "Transfer the credits... all of it". Again, Nazaf smiles with his back to his assailant "Okay I will give you a choice, leave now on your own or this will be the last place you will ever see.". A crude laugh from the gruff voice bellows out. "You seriously overestimate you chances old man".

Nazaf, body tenses as a surge of energy seems to begin to radiate inwards, he reaches for the data pad. "You are making a grave mistake my friend" The gruff man notices a slight change in in victim, as he sees the reflection of Nazaf's eyes on the data pad. It seems like his eyes have changed colors, reflecting a yellow hew that seems to twinkle, or was it more like spark.

The robber blinks and his eyes are drawn to the reflection. His mind wonders, thinking am I really seeing this or is it the dawn colors that is causing this visual change. His eyes are completely fixed to Nazaf's reflective eyes now, as a whisper in his head begins whispering. "You are safe, you've won this, and now you are gonna to get paid". A smile lit up the robber's face. His conjured images of the wonders the credits would bring. Food, drinks, and a Twi'lek dancer for entertainment, oh and the Spice, blessed Spice.

Completely lost in his day dream, his purpose forgotten, the blaster lowers. Dazed, he vaguely noticed Nazaf spun on his heals with supernatural speed, as fingers gripped the sides of his head, hovering thumbs which seems to crackle with lightning, draws closer to his eyes.

The robber snaps out of his daze as hot searing pain pierces his thigh followed by the sound of a blaster rifle. He screams out in pain and drops his blaster, reaching around with both hands towards the source of pain. Falling, with the sensation of being violently tugged away from Nazaf's grip. Writhing and grasping his leg he rolls on his back rocking back and forth howling.

Nazaf peers up and notices his wife Yma holding a freshly fired blaster pointing down, in one hand, and an out stretched hand pointing towards the robber. Yma peering at her husband Nazaf, his face reflects a demeanor of anger, violence, and danger. His twisted glare peers directly at his wife. She returns his gaze with intent and with warning. They locked eye as the would-be robber between them continues screaming, and writhing on the floor. A loud knocking at the canteen's door, breaks the silent conversation between the husband and wife.

Nazaf turns and walks to the door, depressing the security keys, opening the door. It slides open with a hiss, making certain to conceal his face from sight. The local security force rushes in. "Is everything okay sir?" Nazaf with his back turned and a scowl on his face peering at Yma, says nothing, and points in the direction of the refuse on the floor with a fresh hole in his leg. Holding his cleaning rag in his hand, he swings it over his shoulder and walks over to where the man laid, stepping over him and oriented towards his wife.

An aged voice in the corner bellows out "Do you really want to lose a fight this early in the morning son?" Nazaf looks in the direction of the voice, lowers his head "No sir, I'm not that demented". An old man peering out with a glass in hand, only dipping a portion of his face into the light "I wouldn't mess with her, she's already shot a man this morning, I wouldn't push my luck! But the choice is yours."

The security force assessing the confusion and speaking over the howl of the wounded robber, asked if everything is well. Nazaf still with his back turned said we are fine, now that you fine gentlemen have your man in custody. The security force scooped up the robber and carried him out. The senior security force officer Ogosh, steps in as his officers' drug the robber outside. He looks up at Yma, and tips his cap.

Ogosh Airstrider, a prior lieutenant in the service of the Republic Naval Intelligence office, at the start of his career, then later the Imperial Navy. He had at one time been an up and rising star in the world of the Imperial Navy during the war. His rise in rank was solely due to his competence, rather his family ties. He was not known for just being a quintessential "Intelligence Officer" or desk jockey. He has volunteered to participate in the ground activities, that directly linked to the information he uncovered. Personally, quelling or stopping criminals who threaten the empire.


	3. Enter the Grey Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Grey Area

Years earlier, then Lieutenant Airstrider was ecstatic when the senate was dissolved and the deplorable politicians, whom he had investigated and charged personally for the corruption were disgracefully removed. The politics of the new empire aligned more closely with his military views, of strong leadership, and military justice.

Lieutenant Airstrider enjoyed his ability to rough it with the combat squads. It's not that he didn't enjoyed his work in Naval Intelligence, he wanted more, wanted to be in the middle of things, and wanted to see his intelligence bear fruit. He felt that his contributions made a difference. Others may describe him as a bit obsessive, demanding, and arrogant. A bit of a hot head, quick to pull the trigger.

He was glad that the Jedi was decimated. The destruction of their temples, was the culmination as the people of the empire rejecting their religion. Their constant meddling into politics pushing their agenda, influencing the galactic senate only fed the corruption. The Jedi clerics always seems righteous, pompous, and very judgmental. Wearing robes and speaking of peace, preaching about the force, and passive solutions, they saw themselves as peace keepers. Yet they carried light sabers, a cruel weapon for their "protection", seemed to more like warrior monks or holy knights.

His belief of the ancient Jedi's abilities, and the existence of the force was based on the lack of knowledge. Ancient stories passed down to explain natural occurrences, and due to the lack of science and curiosity. The stories to him was a poor excuse for knowledge, and a lazy way to explain natural happenings.

The intelligence reports Lieutenant Airstrider has reviewed during his time of service, had countless stories of the peaceful Jedi, charging in and cutting down the republic's residence. Their lack respect for the established law, and order, they operated without question, or approval from anyone.

The Jedi also seemed to have embedded themselves into the senate. Acting as advisers to senators, who believed the Jedi had mystical powers. Their abilities to lobby and with their affects, swayed the senate towards actions that were seemed by some, not in the interest of the republic. They seemed to prey of the week minded.

After the destruction of the Death Star, and the flowing scuttlebutt of the station's weakness was leaked to the rebellion. Pointing out the shortcoming in the designs of the battle station. Lieutenant Airstrider upon his own investigation began to suspect there is more to the scuttlebutt that was officially released. His view of the emperor, wise and infallible came into question. The rumor of his henchman, an opposing figure shrouded in mystery, seemingly just materialized with no history to justify his position.

Lieutenant Airstrider's attitude began to change as his missions pitted him against the ever-improving rebels. Their organization became less fractured with multiple smaller faction began to clump together. Their goal, to bring down the empire, and destroy the emperor. Most prisoners that were captured and questioned, seem to believe that the emperor is pure evil, and his only goal is to rule all.

Like others he has heard the rumors of the strange unsettling presence that surround the decrepit old man, who seems to suffer from some weird skin disease. As time went on, he realized that the empire itself was not a perfect organization, and quietly became disenfranchised with the decisions from his chain of command. Corruption, and disloyalty continued under the emperor's watch. He was beginning to lose his faith, but knew better to speak his mind.

During his rotation on the interrogation levels upon one of the star destroyers he was temporarily assigned to, surfaced rumors that the rebellion had a Jedi in the upper echelon of leadership. Driving missions with their mystical "Force", guiding them. All of it ridiculous in him mind. He did not however, dismiss the fact that the people of the galaxy still believe. Belief is a powerful uniting force, common goals to feed the rebellion. Similar to the fall of the senate and the old republic. If you get enough people to believe, change is possible.

The alarm sounded on the star destroyer. His unit hurriedly prepared to disembark. On this mission he was sent to locate a settlement that intelligence was 90% certain was a training ground for the rebellion. He was part of an observation unit sent to provide reconnaissance. If there were rebel activities, he was to call in a high atmosphere turbo-laser bombardment.

Lieutenant Airstrider, in command with Second Lieutenant Rickerson of the special Naval Trooper Squad, consisting of four other special operators, lead the incursion towards the settlement. Observation posts were set, as the troopers fanned out to their respective positions. Taking note to cover each other if the situation called for backup or a hasty retreat.

Upon infiltration he noted that there were mostly children of different species, being cared for by few adults. No major weapons cache or air defenses were noted, a few carried blasters but no sight of serious armaments. The adults observed, were elderly who would not be considered a threat in a battle. There were a few younger adults all seemingly passive, few were armed, but again didn't seem to pose a threat. Most in the galaxy carried side arms openly, so it was not too concerning. Also noted there were no guards posted anywhere.

Using his com Lieutenant Airstrider "Status Report", the troopers responded "All clear no sign of rebel activities." Second Lieutenant Rickerson said "Sir, I don't think that the intelligence was correct" The Lieutenant Speaking into the com "I tend to agree, fall back to the rally point, then call for extraction."

The Lieutenant Still perched thought to himself, these people were struggling to feed, and take care of themselves, yet they are trying. Looking into the compound, a figure appeared out of the door. The person, was female, and though he was camouflaged, she seemed to look directly at him. An unsettling feeling fell upon him. He was well hidden, there was no way she could have seen him.

Believing he was compromised, he held his breath and tried his best to blend into the surroundings, remaining as still as possible. The figure stared for a moment, a feeling of calm washed over him, as he perceived no danger. The woman turned away stepping back into the doorway. A moment later Lieutenant Airstrider slowly backed away from his position, turned around and was face to face with a man holding a blaster.

His expression changed as he looked behind the figure to see his troopers tied up and gagged. How could this be? he though, those Naval special operators are highly trained, and what looks to be one man had captured them all, then moved them to their current positions without a sound.

The man with the blaster, without a sound signaled with the blaster in hand for the Lieutenant to disarm himself. Reluctantly, he complied. Two other men walked into view, carrying the liberated weapons from his squad. The man holding the blaster again signaled to walk as the rest of his squad was too fall in line.

Walking toward the compound he was left untied and was not gagged. They marched, and was stopped at the door where the woman appeared. She stepped out and looked at the now captured troopers. "Good day gentlemen" she said. "What brings you to our camp?"

Lieutenant Airstrider stepping closer, announced his name and rank "I am Lieutenant Airstrider, of the Naval Imperial intelligence corps. To my right, is Second Lieutenant Rickerson". Gesturing to the man. We are here to investigate a report of rebel activities in this area." The woman smiled. "My apologies Lieutenant, but I think you have the wrong location, we are a small settlement of refugees, mostly children." Lieutenant Airstrider smirked, "Well ma'am our intelligence has tracked rebel ships docking in this location." to his surprise she stated "You are correct Lieutenant."

The man holding the blaster stepping from behind him, with a scowl "What are your intentions?" The woman raised her hand, gestured and mouthed "Stay Calm." The Lieutenant, looked at man as he stepped back. Second Lieutenant Rickerson made a muffled sound through his gag. Lieutenant Airstrider looked to the woman "Would you mind removing the gag from my men?"

The woman nodded in agreement, and motioned to the guards to remove their gags. Second Lieutenant Rickerson growled, "You rebel scum will pay for this, you will not leave this camp alive." Lieutenant Airstrider glanced at the Second Lieutenant, then back at the woman, "Well we seem to be in a predicament here, please forgive my second in command for his brash statement. I don't want to see anyone killed, especially since we are at a disadvantage."

"Well Second Lieutenant" the woman said glancing in his direction "As you can see this is a refugee camp. There are only the elderly and children. I believe your reports were incorrect." Second Lieutenant Rickerson, still brash and seeming not to take the Lieutenant's admonishing glance "There are reports of rebel ships in this sector." The woman paced in front of the group looking at Lieutenant Airstrider, "There are no rebel presence here, however there was a ship two days ago dropping off wounded and orphaned children and supplies to care for them."

The Second Lieutenant chimed again "Naval Intelligence isn't wrong, you are with the rebels and you best surrender, and I promise you will be dealt with fairly". The woman refocused on Second Lieutenant Rickerson, as Lieutenant Airstrider grunted "Rickerson, situational awareness". "Like I said sir, there was a ship that docked here two days ago. There was a shipment of supplies and orphaned children from the recent skirmish." she said waving her hand "There are no rebels here."

" Are you a Jedi? Waving your hands at me." Second Lieutenant Rickerson laughed. The woman laughed also "No gentlemen I am not, we are just doing our part here to save as many people as we can." Second Lieutenant Rickerson stepped forward toward the woman in a threatening gesture. Executing a motion toward the woman, the man who captured them, stepped in to cut him off, bumping him off balance, knocking him to the ground, training the blaster in the direction of the man now on the ground.

"NAZAF!" The woman yelled, glaring directly at him with intent. She stared until the blaster was eased back. "I apologize Second Lieutenant; my husband is a bit over-protective." She eased back her gaze and refocused her eyes on the Second Lieutenant "Sir, I assure you there are no rebels here, to prove it I will give you a tour, and in good faith, we will untie your men, but not return your weapons until we know we are safe." The Lieutenant Looked surprised at the gesture, so did Nazaf.

Nazaf glanced at his wife as he resigned to do as she asked. He untied all the troopers and the officer. The woman then walked toward the officers, with an outstretched hand. "Gentleman my name is Yma, and this is my husband Nazaf, we are not rebels. We are just trying to heal and protect these people."

Lieutenant Airstrider reaching towards with his hand out stretched to Yma, grasped her hand, "Pleasure to meet you ma'am". "With your gesture, I will order my men to stand down, if you are not rebels, then we will go on our way." Yma shook his hands as the rest of his troopers were untied.

It was early evening as the camp began to stir as more of the residence mostly children, cautiously ventured out to peer at the troopers. Some stared in anger as they looked upon the uniforms worn as, a symbol of the pain and loss they have had to bare. Cooking fires were lit as food was being prepared, and the camp came alive.

Yma, gestured at the tents where the displaced peoples ventured into as they carried their rations. "These are the tents we put up using what refuse we were able to scrounge up, they provide adequate shelter, the best we can do with what we have". Walking past what looks like a makeshift medical center there were people sitting outside with looks of confusion and pain. Bacta-plast covering burns which looks to be caused by bombardment, seem to be ill-fitted, and worn, as suffering displays on the rows of faces. The Lieutenant Gestured "What's in there"? "This is where we provide what little medical care we can".

She led them into the medical center, as rows upon rows of people lay helpless in agony. The Second Lieutenant notices a torn fabric on the floor where a more recent arrival lay unconscious. He looks towards the Lieutenant Glancing down to the finding, in an attempt to notify him. The fabric looks to be a torn or a cut piece of a rebel uniform.

The Lieutenant Follows the gaze and notes the item on the floor, as does the rest of the troopers. "What is this?" said the Lieutenant, Yma peered down to where the LT was focused. The visible fabric with a rebel symbol. "This is a wounded soldier, isn't it obvious? He was evacuated and we are trying to save his life."

The Second Lieutenant, said nothing, only made eye contact with the rest of the troopers. The Lieutenant Leaned toward Yma "You say that there are no rebels here, yet here one lays." Yma not showing any distress said "Sir, this man was gravely injured and may not survive. We are not in the business of picking sides, we just want to save lives. If an imperial trooper was brought to us, we would give the same care." She gestured to the troopers, "And for the record, three weeks ago we cared for a few troopers who were injured and left behind."

The Second Lieutenant burst out accusingly "Where are they?" Yma responded "They were saved and was taken off planet on that ship I mentioned earlier". "Dam you rebels you sent them to be torture." At that Rickerson bumps one of the guards and disarms him knocking him on the floor. Seeing this the troopers attacked the other guard disarming him.

They burst for door leading outside. The Lieutenant keeping in stride attempted to disarm Nazaf, but that proved to be more difficult than expected. He wrestled with Nazaf. During the scuffle, the blaster fired one shot as Nazaf delivered the knockout blow to the Lieutenant. Out of the corner of his eye, Nazaf notices Yma body jerked in the direction of the shot as she fell to the ground.

Before running outside, Second Lieutenant Rickerson looked back in a panic in the direction of the blaster fire, to witness the Lieutenant fall to the ground. He turned and fired in the direction of Nazaf. His eyes widened as Nazaf seemed to have moved out of the way from the incoming blast. Second Lieutenant Rickerson turned and ran out, and begins firing on the crowd. As the other troopers with their re-acquired weapons fired indiscriminately into the camp.


	4. Enter the Grey Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Dark Grey

Outside the medical tent, the people dove and ran, screams and cries were heard and the children dispersed. The troopers follow Second Lieutenant Rickerson as they broke for the tree line. They fell into a defensive retreat rotating formation with covering blaster fire to their rear.

After five minutes of a dead sprint, the troopers regrouped. Catching their breath, one of the troopers said" Sir, where is the Lieutenant?" the Second Lieutenant Responded "They killed him." he added we need to get on the coms and request bombardment of the camp.

The troopers looked back at the Second Lieutenant "Sir are you sure? We need to retrieve his body, we don't leave anyone behind!" "First things first, we need to report" said Rickerson, as he keyed his com. "This is Second Lieutenant Rickerson of re-con squad Alpha Zulu, intelligence confirmed, rebel activity at the following coordinates, Lieutenant Airstrider down, acknowledge."

The troopers looked at each other and then one said "Sir we have not confirmed rebel activities, and we are not sure that the Lieutenant Is dead." Rickerson puffed up and got in the troopers' face "I saw him go down, the LT is dead, and those rebels will pay". "But sir, they didn't even fire back on us as we retreated, I don't believe...". "I don't care what you believe trooper, I saw the LT go down, there are rebels there, and we confirmed this, do you get me!" The troopers again, looking at each other nodded in agreement.

In the medical tent Nazaf looked in the direction of his wife, as she laid on the ground with no visible movement aside from the slow rise and fall of her chest. In horror he rushed over scooping her up in his arms. He looked her over to find a burn mark on her left shoulder. He pulled her up to his chest and ran his hands on her back where he felt a warm semi sticky fluid flowing. He applied pressure to her wound, as the normal ringing sound within his ears, began to pulse and his anger, and pain increased with each heartbeat.

The resident medic rushes into the room with others. They look to the floor where Nazaf kneels as his image seems to vibrate as though the evening light seems to ripple away from him. The medic cautiously approach Nazaf, places her hand on his shoulder, and spoke softly, sir let me take her. I need to assess what has happened, so I can help her. Nazaf look up as pain and anger flashes, as his eyes carried rage, and displayed a yellow hew.

He reluctantly released his grip on his unconscious wife. The medic signaled for others to help pick Yma off the ground. Nazaf stared as they carried his wife off to the other room where there was an operating table. He growled "They will pay", he pivots around to where the Lieutenant Laid. Pointing to the others who ran in, "Tie him up, I'm not done with him". He looked to another, and yelled, "Prepare to evacuate this area, they will be back, and it will not be in such a small number."

Nazaf, dashed out as he looked at the camp. Few people were injured, and others laid still on the ground with blaster burns still visible in the evening light. The sound of a child crying over a woman caught his attention, her body was still, the child shaking her, pleading for her to wake up. He fumed, his anger fed his hate, and gave him strength.

Int the middle of the camp Nazaf grabbed a young man running in the confusion, snatching him by the shirt collar, "listen to me, go in the clinic, tell the medic to move everyone and as much supplies as she can to the caves." The young man, more like a kid of only 13 looked a Nazaf's face and whimpered, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" The kid, nodded and ran into the clinic.

Nazaf seemed to sniff the air, and turned towards the direction the troopers headed. He yelled as his voice seemed to be amplified, "Everyone to the caves, grab what you can, but get to the cave before the moons rise". He then sprinted off into the tree-line, continuing sniffing the air with the speed of a predator chasing down its prey.

The kid entered the room as Yma shoulder was being laser stitched. The medic looked over, "What is it boy?" "Ma'am, Nazaf said that I should tell you to have everyone move to the cave, oh and grab lots of stuff." Yma, sat up on the table, "Where is Nazaf?" The boy's face shuttered as he recalled the look of Nazaf's face. "He took off after the troopers ma'am". Yma, still reeling in pain look to the medic, "Do what this young man said".

She slipped off the table, and her knees buckled, as the medic caught and steadied her. "Where are you going"? Said the medic as she helped balance the wounded woman. "I'm going to help my husband!" Not in your condition, I am going to need your help to get these people to safety, and there is also the question of … well this." as medic point in the direction of the tied-up Lieutenant

Yma looked at the slumped body of the imperial officer, "Put him on a stretcher and move him to the cave, we don't have much time to get these people to safety." The medic looking at the boy "You boy, what's your name?" "Piccolo ma'am" as he stuttered. "Come here and help me with Yma". He rushed over and offered his shoulder to her to balance.

The caves were about a mile away. Old caverns that were once utilized as shelter for the ancient species that once inhabited this world. In this moment, it will revive its purpose as protection once again. The entrance a small hollow in the rocks hidden by the overgrowth with the local foliage, opens up to a large cavern with multiple tunnels that leads deep underground.

Upon exiting the medical center, Yma noticed some of the elders were organizing the evacuation. Having to deal with evading and finding safety has since become the way of life, and these people having lived through it, are well aware of what needed done. It didn't take very long for the camps residents to begin carting off with their meager possessions in the direction of the cave.

Yma, placing most of her weight on the young man. She shivered, as though a cold chill was in the air. Piccolo seemed to have felt the shiver also and looked at her suspiciously. "Did you feel that ma'am?" Yma looking at the young boy with an eyebrow raised "Feel what?" Piccolo a bit embarrassed stuttered "It .. it's n-nothing, I just felt a chill. My body is confused, all the excitement... I - I mean danger and all." Yma just gave him a smile, "You'll be alright, I just need to get to my home to grab something. If you don't mind helping me that way".

They turned toward her home, as she looks over her shoulder in the direction of Nazaf, and whispers "Be safe my love". The unsettling feeling growing, she ignores her intuition and directs Piccolo to her residence. They crossed the compound and enters, gesturing to the boy to stay there. She hobbled out carrying a wooden hand carved box. Piccolo asked "Is there nothing else you need?" Yma shook her head, and winced in pain "Hurry boy we need to get to the cave, there are people waiting for us, I have retrieved what I need". Piccolo began walking in the direction of the cave. Ahead of them she noticed the hovering table with the bound Lieutenant

Once in the cave, she looked around as those already in the cavern stood around with fear painted on their faces. She released herself from Piccolo and spoke "Move deeper into the caves, all who have blasters come forward, we will have to fight in order to help protect everyone". "We need to keep the children safe".

A perceived safe distance from the camp deeper in the woods, Second Lieutenant Rickerson, keyed off his com, "Evac will be in 10, we need to move to the designated pickup point. Let's move troopers, we have about a mile to cover." The troopers, closed their canteens and began to run, heading in the direction of the pickup, no longer in a dead sprint. As they ran, an eerie feeling fell upon each of them, as their pace increased.

The last trooper in the running formation, slowed as he though he heard a sound behind him. He slowed then rapidly turned and with his blaster drawn. He scanned the area, as his heartbeat thudded in his ears. The rest of the formation didn't break stride, unaware that the last man had stopped. The trooper surveyed the area sweeping left and right attempting to listen, though all he can hear is the sound of his own heartbeat.

He steadied his blaster and scanned the area, only noticing the jungle about him. The trooper stepped back and pivots, only to be face to face with Nazaf. A twisted look of wrath was painted on his face. The trooper jerked upwards, stunned by a feeling of hot pain slicing though him. Grasping for air with the smell of burning flesh, he opened his mouth trying to scream, yet no sound was made.

The sensation of flying through the air backwards was felt only to see Nazaf's image shrink as the distance widened. His last sight was seeing the glowing red weapon in the man's hand, with his other outstretched.

The refugees now beginning to enter the cave, while the people with blasters set a perimeter to cover the unarmed as the venture in. Yma, with the assistance of Piccolo entered the cave and began to help set up vantage defensive points. She releases Piccolo, and handed him a blaster which she removed from her wooden box.

Piccolo peeked in as she opened the box, and noticed a rounded handle. "Your job is to go deeper into the cave and help protect the other children "Can you do that?" she asked. Piccolo nodded, and stared at the blaster. Yma, snatched it from his hand and clicked the setting for him. "Just point and pull the trigger, do not point it unless you mean to fire it." Piccolo nodded and headed deeper into the cave.

Yma began to move about helping set up vantage points, to assist. Even with her injury she seems to be able to move heavy boulders into place unaided. Lieutenant Airstrider, awakened, assessed his situation. His head still fuzzy from being knocked out questioned what his eyes were seeing. The woman "What was her name again... Yma" he thought to himself, just moved a huge bolder by herself, with "No assistance?" again he spoke to himself.

He struggled in an attempt to release his bonds. The woman's voice spoke "I wouldn't try that if I were you." as Yma turns to him. "Free me and I promise no harm will come to these people Yma." grunted Ogosh. Lieutenant "I gave you that option before and now there are people lying dead, unarmed people, children" she exclaimed angrily. "I didn't order that, our mission was to seek out rebels, and you lied to me".

Yma, spun around to face the Lieutenant Using the cave's wall he wiggled up to a standing position, and began to walk towards her. She glared at him and gestured with her hand a shooing motion, as he flew back to the wall slamming his shoulder. His body oozing to the floor, in pain he yelled "How did you do that"? She stepped forward, and the Medic stepped in front of her. "Yma, what is, how did? Oh, my world it's true!"

The sun was half swallowed by the horizon, and the woodland nocturnal creatures awakening. Only a fraction of the way from the rally point, the last trooper in the line looked back to see his squad member missing. He bellows a halt, as the others came to a stop, all raising their blasters looking into the direction form where they came. Cautiously they fanned out to cover each other's flank. The Second Lieutenant stepped forward also with his weapon raised. "Trooper!" he yelled, as they all listened for a response. No sound was heard, even the native animals ceased their chatter.

"Sir, we need to sweep the area, and search for him." Rickerson warily looks to the Sargent "You are the fastest, take the corporal and sweep back about 200 yards. If you don't see him head back and catch up." The Sargent with a questioning look "Sir we don't ...", "That's an order!" Rickerson barked. "Yes SIR!" dripping with condescension was replied. Pointing to the remaining trooper "You, with me, we have less than 5 minutes to get to the evac point. "And Sargent, be quick about it."

Nazaf noticing the troopers splitting up, the man that caused harm, and another continued to follow the path, the other two seemed to turn and run back to the camp. Nazaf smiled and followed the Second Lieutenant.

The Sargent signaled to the corporal, as they dashed back in the direction they came. Rickerson took point and began in a hurried pace returning to his current vector. The trooper followed. They reached the clearing which was the set rally point with about a minute to spare, as the darkness swallowed the last light. The trooper broke out his canteen, bought it up to his lips, and begins gulping. Only to stop, freezing in his position as he notices movement.

Nazaf keeping out of sight followed the Second Lieutenant until they came to a stop. He focused, on the branch, outside the vision of the trooper, then another a few feet away used his power to cause them to move. Projecting a sound wrapped in the darkness to the trooper as he was drinking from his canteen.

The trooper slowly slipped his free hand down to his blaster, dropped his canteen and grabbed the now raising blaster as he began to fire at the movement. Rickerson, startled at the blaster fire, raises his own blaster and begin to fire. "What is it?" Rickerson turned and joined in, shouting over the rapid fire of his own blaster.

The cave rapidly darkened, echoed sounds of whispers. Ogosh, again on the floor, his mouth gaped open, unbelieving what had just happened. "What are you?" Yma yells back "What are you? You came to our camp, your men killed unarmed people! Children! All we were doing was trying to save them." Ogosh, staring at her, "You are a Jedi, you... it's true". "I am no Jedi, they don't exist... anymore, all because of your emperor, your blindness, you killed them. Remember your order, number 66."

Ogosh struggled back to his feet. "I thought it was all a lie, the mystic powers, the warrior monks, the force. You lawless killers". He huffed "The Jedi Order, there was no order, you people were the cause of so many problems!" Yma stepping forward, was again cut off by the Medic, "Please don't."

Yma stepped back. The medic began "Look around stupid, all the issues, all the conflict, the Jedi have been gone for what almost 20 years? The promise of a peaceful empire has been nothing but destruction, when was the last time, in your time of service to the empire have you seen peace?"

The medic continued "Just for the record, my name is Sarai, I've lived a long time in this galaxy, long enough to remember the Jedi, the Republic, the Senate. There were problems, sure you can blame one of the groups, hell all of them. Sadly, it's all gone no one left, the Jedi were killed, the senate dissolved, the senators arrested and executed. Is it any better now that your emperor sits on his throne, sending people like you who blindly follow orders to oppress, kill and plunder?"

Ogosh attempted to speak by was sharply cut off. Sarai just went on "People like you, obey the will of an evil man. Did you not know of how he came to power? Or did they not teach you that in the space-scout propaganda school? I bet you were the perfect cadet, too stupid to question." "Let me ask you this Lieutenant" would a sane person who said they are trying to bring peace to the galaxy build something called the death star?"

The sun just peering over the horizon. The last light clings to the top of the trees, continue downwards rapidly. The jungle quickly settles into darkness. The Sargent, and the corporal reached the designated area, weapons drawn sweeping. The darkness creeping closer, shortening their line of sight. Back to back they surveyed the area. "Should we move deeper Sargent?" whispered the corporal. without a sound the Sargent, using a knife hand pointed off to the woods away from the path.

He lowered his weapon, and pulled out his flashlight, clicked it on and pointed in the direction of his focus. Snapped branches that seemed recently broken, sloping at an angle. The Sargent followed upwards tracing the slant with the beam of light, abruptly focusing on the body of their comrade hanging over a limb.

The corporal still covering the rare, turned to see his fellow trooper, limp, and hanging off the tree. His blaster lowered, unaware that his arm strength faded at the sight. "What? How? Sargent?" The sound of blasters in the distance, echoed. The troopers turned to the direction of the sound to and began to run. "What about our trooper on the tree?" said the corporal. "He's dead! Nothing we can do for him now, we need to get to the Second Lieutenant."

The moisture in the air mixed with the sweat on their faces, Rickerson and trooper ceased fire, barked at the trooper "What is it? What did you see?" The trooper panting and panicked "They're out there, they're going to kill us." The Second Lieutenant still on guard "Who? How many did you see?" The sound of the incoming transport increasing in the distance. "We're surrounded sir!" as he resumed fire.

Nazaf, couched low among the foliage hearing the approaching transport, rattled some branches in the opposite direction of the facing imperials, the desired effect, took hold as the trooper, and they both turn and began to fire towards the branches. With a burst of speed supplemented by the force, he charged the trooper with his back turned.

Rickerson turned to see Nazaf charging then igniting a "light saber?" he thought to himself. Facing the trooper, he watched as the blade was raised high then brought down across the back of the trooper. The facial expressions of surprise, pain, and despair all displayed, as the trooper dropped to his knees, then fell to the side.

The transport now almost overhead, Rickerson stood frozen, face to face with Nazaf, his face a twisted wreck of anger and hate, eyes yellow, with a wicked smile on his lips and full display of his teeth. "You will pay with your life" said Nazaf with a now deep raspy voice. He raises his light-saber and scored the side of Rickerson's face, he turns his face with scoring pain, the smell of burning flesh. "That's for my wife" he said smiling with pleasure, as he raise his blade up over his head, meaning to split the man in half.

Rickerson with his hands dropping, and his knees bucking frozen in fear looks directly into Nazaf's eyes. In a surprise move Nazaf quickly turns and deflects a blaster bolt, the sound of blaster fire echo's afterwards. Nazaf motions his hand behind him force pushes the Second Lieutenant to the ground, and dashes towards the woods where the Sargent and corporal concealed in the flora began to open fire.

The transport landed and Rickerson crawled toward the hatch. The trooper on the turret began to open fire on the man now running towards the blaster fire that originated in the brush. Rickerson screamed to the pilot "Get us in the air NOW!" the pilot complied, the transport lifted off. The Sergent and corporal continued rapid fire in the direction of Nazaf, but seemingly to miss well aimed shots or were deflected by the red blazing light-saber.

In the air now, the transport turret gunner continued fire, raining down bolts that continually seem to just nearly miss his target. Rickerson watched in horror as Nazaf closed the distance to the corporal and cut him down with ease. Then turned and headed for the Sargent. "Get us out of here quickly" he screeched. The gunner ceased firing, "Sir he's still down there." Rickerson dropped his head, and softly said "He's not going to make it." he then turned to the cockpit, "Get us out of here NOW pilot!"

The pilot hesitated, then nodded. The transport began to rise upward and Rickerson looked out as the red blade in the darkness slashed downwards then went out. There was no more blaster fire after that moment. Rising higher still peering out, a red spark lit up once again in the middle of the clearing pointing downwards. A cold feeling overcame Rickerson as he cowered, peering down at the blade.

In the clearing, Nazaf looks up with ire at the shrinking vessel. Light-saber ignited in hand, opened to the dark side and sent his hate to the Second Lieutenant, knowing that he was looking at him. He clicks off his light-saber and collected the trooper's weapons and grabbed a com device. He turned and began running in the direction of the cave, drawing on the force to augment his speed.


	5. Enter the Grey Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Grey Rain

Huddling in the cave the refugees, pressed together plastered against the walls worried about what was coming. The light in the middle projected darkened shadows on the wall, a true reflection of the gloom shared by the refugees. The quiet was amplified by the sound of droplets of water hitting the ground and echoing across the cavern.

Ogosh, sat on the floor not moving from the spot he landed after being pushed, a look of despair and fear on his face, his eyes staring in the direction of Yma and Sarai. Yma turns to him knowing he was looking, "What are you going to do with me?" he said lowering his gaze. "You have placed all of these people in danger, I don't care what happens to you honestly." Yma snapped.

Taking a breath seeming to center herself. "Only faith will decide, it's all up to faith in the force that will decide if we all make it out alive." She turns to Sarai and spoke to her in a low tone. Ogosh noticed the other woman nod, turns and glared at him, then hurried off deeper in the cave.

Ogosh, still working on freeing his bonds spoke again. "Yma, there is only one way out of this without any causalities." Pausing of emphasis. "You need to free me and let me get back up to the Star Destroyer, so I can explain, If not, this will end badly for all these people." Yma with her back turned stepped to the corner where a box laid on the floor and said nothing. Ogosh spoke again as he continued twisting and loosening his hands. "Just let me get to my troopers and let us leave."

Yma bowed her head in a soft whisper "It's too late for that." glancing over her shoulder. Ogosh exclaimed "What do you mean?" Yma said nothing as Nazaf emerges from the shadows. Ogosh felt uneasy to see the man walk into the cavern, a feeling of hopelessness the pit of his stomach. He felt physically ill. Gathering himself, he looks up at Nazaf" Where are my troopers"?

The Transport shuttered as it fought to rip away from the gravitational pull. The view port fluttered an array of colorful light, before going dark. Cold space grew between transport and the planet below. The Star Destroyer began hailing, sound crackled overhead, "This is the Star Destroyer Kestrel, transport, transmit authorization code." The Pilot responded, "This is transport 041211, authorization transmitted." A few seconds came the response "Transport 041211, clear to dock in bay 23, please convey this message to Second LT. Rickerson that his presence is requested in the ready room for debriefing".

The Transport docked and Rickerson stepped out to a detail of storm troopers, as he strode to the front of the detail, and marched to the ready room. The hatch slid open where at the head of the table sat Admiral Eng. To his left was the First officer, and the Imperial intelligence officer. To his right was the Tie squadron commander, and the colonel of special operation. They all focused on the Second Lieutenant as he stepped into the room and snapped a crisp salute. The admiral looked, then said "Report, what happened down there?"

Rickerson cleared his throat and addressed the room "Sir we need to bombard that location. there are rebels down there and a Jedi, they killed the entire squad, and I just barely escaped." The officers looked at each other, as the Colonel spoke up "A Jedi? There are no more Jedi". Rickerson focused on the Colonel "Sir, there is a Jedi down there named Nazaf, not only did he capture my entire squad, he killed the LT., During that time the rest of the squad and I escaped, but he hunted us down and killed my entire squad."

The Intelligence office chimed in "How did you survive trooper?" Rickerson snapped "It's Second Lieutenant, SIR." with venom in his voice he continued focusing on the Admiral and ignoring the Intelligence officer" I was able to escape because I had a feeling, we were being follow so I dispatched the Sargent and a corporal to set a trap 50 feet back, hoping to take him out, but he was too fast. They failed to trigger the trap in time. and he was able to take kill the trooper that was with me."

How did the trap fail and how do you know it was a Jedi? said the Colonel. "Before the Sargent was able to secure the location Nazaf had already gotten past them and had cut down the trooper with me, using a light saber sir." the looks of concern were visible around the table. "I survived only because of the heroic effort of the Sargent, I suspect noticing the light saber and opened fire causing Nazaf to redirect his attack only allowing him to scar my face".

The executive officer asked, "What happened to the Sargent"? Rickerson broke eye contact and stared at the wall "He was cut down, I saw the blazing red blade swing down as the blaster fire ceased. At that point the transport landed, and I climbed in, I told the pilot to take off as I fired in the direction of the blade as it drew closer to the transport." The intelligence office bent to whisper something to the Admiral, then turned and walked out of the room keeping his gaze locked on the Second Lieutenant.

The hatch closed, and the Admiral spoke "Very good Second Lieutenant, what would be your recommendation?" Rickerson squared up "Sir, like I said earlier we need to bombard the area. There are dangerous people down there. I recommend that we make craters in the area, we need to set an example to the rebels, they need to understand that the empire does not run from a fight and we need to teach them a lesson."

The Admiral nodded in and rubbed chin. "We will need to assess the ground situation further." looking to the colonel "How long would it take to get a strike force prepared? "Prepared?" Rickerson outburst. Admiral Eng shot a glance at Rickerson. The colonel without missing a beat, indicated that it would take about half-hour to have a troop contingency ready. "Prepare your troopers, everyone dismissed, except you first officer and Second Lieutenant Rickerson. The rest of the officers filed out of the room.

The Intelligence officer strolled in as the other members exited. "Second Lieutenant, I suggest you maintain your bearings when addressing the Admiral!" the First officer barked. "My apologies Admiral." Rickerson stated after snapping to attention. The Admiral nodded and looked to the intelligence officer. "Admiral, the pilot confirmed most of what was reported, there are some inconsistencies, but the gist of the report was accurate. Seems the Second Lieutenant report of the light saber was confirmed on the evacuation, his report of firing back a covering their retreat however was not." Rickerson still standing at attention blinked but maintained his stature.

The admiral looked to Rickerson "That's understandable, troopers in combat may not be able to recall full details, at ease Second Lieutenant." The Admiral looked at the first officer, gesturing to the hatch, with a tilt of his head. "Escort the Second Lieutenant out to the medical droids to look at his injury, make sure he gets cleaned up and get some chow.

As darkness engulfed most of the light inside the cave. Ogosh still struggling to free his bonds, dug his boots into the ground pressing his back against the caverns wall, walking his shoulders up until he was standing. He peered around Yma ignoring the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Where are my troopers?" He asked again. Nazaf seeing his wife standing in-front of him, a bright smile lit his features, he stepped forward and grasp her in his arms. "Ouch" she yelped, "Why? … why do you have to always have to always brush up against my injury?" as she pushes him away slugging his bicep. "I'm sorry dear, I was just so worried." Nazaf said stepping back and rubbing the arm his wife just hit.

"WHERE ARE MY TROOPERS?" echoed throughout the cave as Ogosh bellows out angrily. Nazaf sidestep his wife and makes eye-contact with Ogosh. "They are all dead, except for one coward, he sacrificed the others to make sure he escaped." Ogosh stepping forward to reveal his untied hands outstretched in front of him, "Yma, please let me help these people, l know what's coming, let me contact the Star Destroyer and..." Yma abruptly turned and called her light-saber that lay in the box to her hands and ignited it. The end of her blade stopped at the tip of Ogosh's chin. He stood frozen feeling the radiation from the blade.

"Help?" she growled, "I know the help you will give us, we've seen firsthand what the empire does to help." Nazaf steps forward and places his hands on her hilt and pushes to lower the saber. Yma turns to look at him and switches off the blade. Nazaf spoke "I know what you are planning and it's not going to work. I will kill you before you give up our location." Ogosh steadied himself "Look, I know you think you know who I am, I can assure you, I am not what you paint me to be. Even after you captured my team and I, I still believed that there were no rebel activities here and would have left without any of this. In fact, I would have requested supplies sent down to the camp to assist."

Yma smiled "So you were just popping in to say hi? Are you kidding me?" "Listen to what I am saying" Ogosh said "I… we were just here to observe, nothing more, if you two didn't go all Jedi on us, everyone would be safe, and things would just go on, you wouldn't have even known we were here." At that moment Sari strolled back into the cavern speaking "Yma, the kids are safe, they are in the deepest part of the cave… oh he's awake." looking to Yma and Nazaf "You want me to knock him out again? I promise I will not waist our supplies on it, I think I really, really need to punch something!"

Ogosh speaking to all of them "Listen to me, a storm is coming, and I am trying to do the right thing here, let me contact my command and let them know what is happening. I promise not to mention that you two are Jedi's. I just want to avoid these people… these children being killed." "Wait, what, both of you are Jedis?" Sarai said in astonishment. "Woah that's crazy! I knew something was up with you two...wow."

Ignoring Sarai, Ogosh continued "I don't want any more killed, I've lost my troopers, and I know it too late for you two, but I can save the rest. You two can just flee, I will cover for you, but we must be quick, the empire has a standing order to report and destroy any suspected Jedi's, and with Rickerson up there, will report what happened. He's will look at this as an opportunity to help his rise."

Yma, pushed Ogosh back to the ground, then pulled out a blaster and tossed it to Sarai, "Make sure he doesn't move." She grabs Nazaf's arm and pulls him aside. "We need to make a decision, bottom line the empire will be coming, and people will get hurt. If we stay it will only put them in more danger. If we agree to let Ogosh contact..." Nazaf cut her off "No!" Yma said "Hear me out, "There is something about him he feels different in the force, I sense good in him, I think we can trust in what he says." Nazaf nods, as she continued "If we leave, we will need to take Piccolo with us." Nazaf raised an eyebrow in question. "I sensed the force in him, he has abilities, and we cannot let him be taken. Who knows what the empire will do to him."

Nazaf smiled "I knew, I felt something with that boy, the force guided me to him." "Don't get too cocky, you are still learning how to open yourself up, remember who taught you how to sense other?" Yma said smiling. "Yes Dear" Nazaf smirked. "So, what do we do?" Yma, took a breath pulling on the force to guide her "I feel we should trust in the Lieutenant, I think he give them the best chance, our path has been chosen, and we know what we must do."

Nazaf walked back toward the Lieutenant, reached into his pocket and tossed the com device he had taken off the fallen trooper. "OK Ogosh, if my wife believes you then so do I, save these people and keep your word. My wife and I will leave." Ogosh, caught the com and nodded to Nazaf, "I will contact my command, and do what I can for these people." Sarai in her confusion "What are you doing?" she stares, then points her blaster at the Lieutenant. Yma steps closer and places a hand lowering her blaster. "Do me a favor Sarai, please grab Piccolo, and gather up some supplies." Sarai turned and left the room in a hurry as the Lieutenant keyed off the com.

In the cold of space in the ward room, a fresh bacta-plast covers the cheek of Second Lieutenant Rickerson, now sitting in his dress uniform. He fidgets, tumbling his fingers tapping them on the table. The ball of his feet pressing against the inside sole of his freshly polished shoe, bounced as his leg trembled in nervousness. He was summoned to the ward room, as two Navy troopers stood guard.

The hatch hissed opened, and the troopers snapped to attention, calling "Attention on deck!" The Admiral strolled in followed by the intelligence officer, and the Colonel. "At ease and dismiss" barked the Admiral. The troopers clicked their heals in acknowledgment and filed out of the room. Rickerson still standing at attention reported. "Second Lieutenant Rickerson reporting as ordered Admiral!"

"At ease Second Lieutenant, I have just gotten word back from Imperial command, and they were most interested in your mission. It seems intelligence suspects that the reported description of Nazaf… was may be the deserter, and the inquisitors are dispatching an envoy to investigate." Also, intelligence have been looking into Lieutenant Airstrider for his, shall we say unauthorized investigations." Rickerson staring into the distance smirked "Sir, I long had my suspicion, his past mission performance seemed to avoid carrying out orders to the fullest, he seemed to be getting soft."

The Admiral leaned back into his seat. "I am sure you have; did you think it wise to make your superiors aware of your suspicion?" Sir, Rickerson confidently added "I have in my reports, mentioned my findings, but that's as far as I took it. I didn't have a full burden of evidence to accuse a fellow officer outright." "Very well Second Lieutenant" added the Admiral, as he nodded to the Colonel.

The Colonel called the Second Lieutenant to attention, and stepped towards him "For bravery under fire, the Imperial Special Operation command has seen fit to promote you, congratulations to First Lieutenant Rickerson. I foresee your career will be as bright and your rise lightning quick." Rickerson popped out his chest further with pride as the Colonel and the Intelligence officer pinned his new rank.

There was a wrapping at the door, a junior communications officer stepped in, "Sir there is a communication from Lieutenant Airstrider on the ground." The look of astonishment around the room. "Forward the call." The Admiral exclaimed and track the origin signal. The junior officers keyed his data pad and the sound crackled overhead. "This Admiral Eng, of the Star Destroyer Kestrel, identify yourself!" "The broken sound with static vibrated, "This is LT. Ogosh Airstrider, Naval Intelligence, reporting in."

The Colonel placed the transmission on mute and looked at newly pinned First Lieutenant. "You reported the LT. Was killed in action." Rickerson stuttered "S-Sir, I saw him go down, this cannot be?" The Colonel un-muted the transmission "Authenticate Identity." a short pause "This is Lieutenant Ogosh Airstrider number Serra, Charlie, Alpha, Romeo, -1- 2- 4. The transmission was again muted. This time the intelligence officer looked to Rickerson and the communications officer, gesturing them to be dismissed.

The hatched closed, and the three officers looked at each other. The intelligence officer spoke up. "We have an opportunity here, we have multiple problems that can be solved. One we have an inquisitor coming to investigate, and I believe that none here is comfortable with that! Second, we have a newly minted first Lieutenant who now has been caught in a lie, and third we have a Lieutenant, that intelligence will need to … disposed of." The Admiral raised an eyebrow. The intelligence officer continued, "Now the report of an inquisitor defector."

The Colonel spoke "What are you saying sir?" Glancing at the intelligence officer. "Isn't it obvious, I looked at Rickerson's records, he and was not due to be promoted, and after this disaster, which amounted to the loss of troopers, Imperial command saw fit to promote him. It's obvious he is related to someone, or well connected, nepotism sad to say exist in the empire." The admiral leaned back on his chair and twirled his fingers towards the intelligence officer gesturing for him to continue.

"Sir, the other issue is an Imperial intelligence service … problem. We have been monitoring the activities of Lieutenant Airstider, he seems to have adopted patterns in line with one who have become disenfranchised with the goals set by our emperor. Let's just say that he's overstepping his authority." The Admiral glared at the intelligence officer "We are going to have a much deeper conversation when this business is completed." The Intelligence officer nodded "Yes Admiral, now our last two problems, the suspected deserter, and the rebels down below."

"Get to the point!" the Colonel grunted, "You intelligence officers are so long winded, too much air in that egg head of yours." The intelligence officer snarled and continued. "Admiral the solution is to continue as planned, bombard the location only after we get the location, which we should have shortly." the Admiral sat up and rubbed his chin. A crackled com interrupted as Ogosh's voice filled the room. "This is Lieutenant Airstrider please acknowledge." The Admiral keyed on the com. "This is Admiral Eng, what is your current situation and location Lieutenant?"

Waiting for a response the Intelligence officer whispers as if the com was still live, "Sir we have the location, my suggestion is we verify that all of our targets are there, and we commence the bombardment, a nice little bow to wrap this up." The Admiral looks to the colonel. "What do you think?" The com crackled, "Admiral I am here with some refuges, there were no rebel's activities to report. I say again there are no rebels here."

The colonel stepped forward "Sir I think it's best we put this to bed. I don't want to waste more assets on a man hunt or rescue mission, seems intelligence has already written of their man, I've already lost good men. I say make a creator out of that place." The Admiral speaking into the com "Lieutenant, what about the Jedi, is he alive?" A pause then "I don't know sir, I don't see him, I think he fled or assumed dead, I have been a captive and separated from my squad, so I cannot be positive." The intelligence officer looked at the Admiral after that statement and nodded "He is with the deserter how would he know about the Jedi, they don't usually announce that."

"Message received" the Admiral responded. Waving the to the hatch, the Intelligence officer opened the hatch, Rickerson and the communication officer stood right outside. Waving his hands beckoning the communication officer. Rickerson stepped forward but was halted at the hatch as it closed. "Do you have the location?" the junior officer looked to his data pad, "Yes sir!" "Good, send the coordinates to the targeting station, and report back to your station." The officer stood at attention, executed an about face and exited the room.

Keying on the com the Admiral continued "Transmit your location Lieutenant, and we will send a transport down." The Lieutenant responded "Sir, from what I have seen down here, I would like to request some supplies sent down with the transport, there are injured people that can use our assistance."


	6. Enter the Grey Chapter 4 -2-

The Grey Rain -2-

The dim flickering light brightened and dimmed, casted the shadows of the occupants on the wall. Their shadows grew and fell, met-morphing into the sizes of Wookies then retreating to Womprats.

Ogosh, facing Nazaf and Yma turned on the com, and began "This is Lieutenant Ogosh Airstrider, of Naval Intelligence to the Star Destroyer Kestrel come in." A pause, then came "This is Star Destroyer Kestrel please authenticate your mission code." Ogosh looked at Nazaf, then responded "This is Lieutenant Airstirder, mission code Villains- Victor – India – Lima – Lima – Alpha – India – November - Sierra"

The Kestrel communications officer responded, "Identity confirmed." Ogosh depressed the com "I would like to speak with the intelligence officer, this is urgent." Ogosh did not anticipated the actual response "This Admiral Eng, of the Star Destroyer Kestrel, identify yourself!" Ogosh was taken by surprised as he nervously keyed the com "This is LT. Ogosh Airstrider, Naval Intelligence, reporting in." the atmosphere of the conversation just darkened. "Well that's not good!" Ogosh thought to himself, as he wondered why the Admiral would be responding.

He took a breath, then Nazaf spoke up "It's not normal for an Admiral to respond to a lowly Lieutenant." Ogosh shifts his weight nervously as a new voice came crackled on the com. "Authenticate Identity." without hesitation Ogosh responded, recognizing the Colonel's voice "This is Lieutenant Ogosh Airstrider number Serra, Charlie, Alpha, Romeo, -1- 2- 4.

Now his mind wondered, the Colonel and the Admiral are together, not unusual, taking into consideration the events leading up to this moment, but something not right. "I've got a bad feeling about this" he said to Nazaf and Yma. They made eye contact but didn't shift their stance. After a moment of waiting, Yma said "something not right, they are taking too long to respond." Nazaf turned to his wife "I am going to prepare, I sense something bad is coming." as he glanced back the Lieutenant once more before heading deeper into the cave.

"This is Lieutenant Airstrider please acknowledge." Ogosh tried again. "This is Admiral Eng, what is your current situation and location Lieutenant?" without hesitation Ogosh responding with a generic answer. He looks over to Yma as she urged him on. The admiral responded "Lieutenant, what about the Jedi, is he alive?" Ogosh, peered at the com inquisitively speaking out loud "How …" then peered out looking past Yma "… Rickerson" he whispered out loud. Speaking into the com "I don't know sir, I don't see him, I think he fled or assumed dead, I have been a captive and separated from my squad, so I cannot be positive."

Looking at Yma, and her every growing distress of this situation, Ogosh used his free hand to gesture a calming motion, and continued his conversation. Yma smirked at his attempt to calm her. Remembering her younger days, during training. She was brought back to reality when she overhears the Admirals voice stating "Good, send the coordinates to the targeting station, and report back to your station." Then paused and continued "Transmit your location Lieutenant, and we will send a transport down."

Yma and the Lieutenant looked at each other, both thinking did I just hear that. Keying on the com he continued "Sir, from what I have seen down here, I would like to request some supplies sent down with the transport, there are injured people that can use our assistance." Yma ran past the LT and began to bellow orders and, yelled for people to take cover.

The admiral swiveled his chair, depressed a button on the table that pulled up the 3D topographical map of the location and gave the order. Obediently the weapons office depressed the trigger sending wave after wave of laser fire towards the surface.

Ogosh in astonishment of what he was hearing, the sound of his heartbeat pounded in his ears, his realization of what was coming shattered his beliefs, deep in his own mind his eyes captured Yma speaking or was she screaming at him. The only sound was the beating of his heart thumping in his head or was it? He snapped back into the reality, Yma was screaming "TAKE COVER" and the hammering sound that Ogosh assumed was his heartbeat was realized to be the bombardment.

"They are bombarding the cave?" Ogosh spat out in his daze, being led by his arm with Yma pulling him deeper into the cave. "Well thanks for the news captain obvious!" Yma shouted back at him yanking him along. "You should work for the Holo-News-Network!" Ogosh still in his stupor "I am a Lieutenant not a captain." Yma rolled her eyes.

The imperial leadership looked at the 3D hollo, and laser reduced the target's surrounding area. The cannons repetitive bursts echoed throughout the vessel. The Admiral leaned back in his chair focused on the digital map as it displays bursts over the target area, folded his arms and smiled.

The screams echoed as people fled deeper inside. The thick rock wall vibrated, loose dirt shook free and infected the air with think dust clouds. The limited lights flickered only to raise the anxiety of the poor souls hoping the solid rock that separates the violent bombardment will be able to withstand.

People huddled together grasping each other looking at the cave's rock ceiling, hoping that it can withstand the horror above. Every rumble seems to bring new sounds of fear and people involuntary release sounds.

Time seems to slow, as Ogosh looks around with a drone ringing in his ears. He looks over to the people huddled across from him and Yma. He sees a child, the same child he remembers seeing at the camp, crouch against the wall holding a data pad close to her chest. Their eyes met and his heart thudded in his chest, her teary eyes looked up, her mouth gaped as her breath escaped with a scream.

Ogosh in his crouched position pushed off with his back leg, slipped on the rubble and landed on his side, turning his head only to meet the little girl's eyes one last time. The rain of rocks thundered around her and she eventually disappeared, his last view if the girl raising her arms to cover her head and face.

Sound and time ceased, Ogosh curled his body into a ball, a single tear dripped from his cheek hitting the dusty ground scattering some dust and saturating the area. He remained in his position, with only the ringing in his ears and heavy pain in his chest.

The admiral sat up when the 3D image display flickered, a change in topography was now depicted. "Admiral, the structure has been breached, might I suggest that we continue bombarding, as I get my clean up crew ready sir." The colonel requested. Admiral Eng nodded and waved his hand indifferently. The colonel snapped to attention and began to exit. Just then the intelligence officer's data pad chimed at that instance, peering down he gasp and said "Admiral, Colonel, you both may want to look at this.

They both looked at the data pad. Admiral Eng began issuing orders, "Recall the patrols, cease the bombardment, prepare for jump in 20. Colonel I think we can forgo the recon, Intelligence can tidy this up, it is their mess." The Admiral stood up peering at the intelligence officer. The other officers stood at attention as he briskly walked towards the opening hatch. He looked over at First Lieutenant Rickerson, and barked "Follow Me!" Rickerson popped to attention and followed the Admiral. Moments later the Destroyer tuned and moved away from the planet, then jumped.


End file.
